five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Bluenote Stinger
'Introduction' Bluenote Stinger is the former Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart. He is currently affiliated with Orochi's Fin in an unknown way. He is also an antagonist in Hiro Mashima;s Fairy Tail and Secondary in the Tenrou Arc. 'Personality' History (Fairy Tail Manga) 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Magnolia Arc' It was mentioned by Bazz-B that he along with the Nine Demon Gatess and the other leaders of Balam Alliance are well respected in the Coalition. 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' 'Magic' Immense Magic Power: ''' Bluenote possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. It is so great that it could be sensed from great distances away from him. His power is also noted to be even greater than that of the Seven Kin of Purgatory combined. The collision between Bluenote and Gildarts' Magic Power completely destroyed the terrain around them. He also made claim that, being attuned to the flow of Magic, he could potentially process and use any spell in existence, even the highly-exclusive Fairy Glitter. When exerted, his Magic Power is both black and purple in color. '''Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 Jūryoku no Mahō): A type of Magic which grants Bluenote control over gravity, allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects. By applying this gravitational power to incoming enemy attacks, Bluenote is capable of rendering them harmless by dragging them down to the ground. Gravity can be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air; in addition, when concentrated around a single opponent, it can cause the latter great pain. This Magic is powerful enough for Bluenote to shake the whole Grimoire Heart airship and completely alter the surrounding area with a light touch of his hand, and a minimal amount of it, let out from his body, can prevent falling rain from even coming in contact with him. He himself went on to claim that "no one is capable of moving under the weight of his gravity", and Lahar, a high-ranking officer of the Rune Knights, went on to note that Bluenote's Magic is at such a level that "not even a weed remains in the roads that he's walked", in reference to the feats he achieved in the past through the use of his power. *'Fall' (落ちろ Ochiro): Bluenote increases the gravity around one area. This causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Bluenote to move or even stand. Most individuals get smashed to the ground and held there by the force of such spell, ; however, Gildarts Clive and Natsu were shown capable of standing normally even while under its effect. Fall can also affect magical attacks, nullifying them by sending them down to the ground, and it is powerful enough to dispel even one of the three legendary spells of the Fairy Tail Guild, Fairy Glitter (though it should be noted that the spell was cast by an inexperienced user at the time). *'Float: ' *'Orbit': *'Wave': *'Black Hole' (超重力球ブラックホール Burakku Hōru): 'Trivia' Category:Grimore Heart Category:Wizard Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Immense Power Category:Coalition Captain Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User